


A Moment Like This

by Spacecadet72



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moments between <em>"Oh, yes, I will marry you"</em> and <em>"I do"</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Like This

Planning a wedding you actually wanted was a whole different experience. She once again felt annoyance at all the decisions they had to make, but for a much more pleasant reason. Who cared about table settings when she could spend time talking with Gal? (or not talking as was becoming more common. He _had_ said they needed to work on their kissing.)

The days passed both too quickly and not quickly enough. Galavant and Isabella fell into a routine that involved meetings with both Barry as the now solo wedding planner and various royals and soldiers as they worked through the aftermath of the Battle of the Three Armies. 

(Even if he hadn’t ended up being the One True King to Unite Them All, Gal could already tell that the stories about that battle would be passed down for generations. Now that he had set his sword aside for a quill, he might even try his hand at immortalizing their actions that day.)

They stayed in Hortensia only a fortnight. It had been too long since Valencia’s true rulers had been on the throne and they were loathe to put their return off any longer. 

“It’s so strange being back,” Izzy said as she walked into the castle behind her parents, her hand in Galavant’s. 

He gave her hand a squeeze. “A good strange or a bad strange?”

She shook her head. “Just strange. So much has happened. It’s been so long since this has felt like home. And soon,” she said, her smile returning as she turned to look at him, “ it won’t be my home anymore.” 

“Our cottage by the sea,” Gal said, with the soft smile that always made her breath hitch. 

She nodded with an answering smile of her own. “A home of our own.” 

\-----

“...and one, two, three. One, two, three,” Barry said, moving his arms in time to the music as Galavant and Isabella waltzed in front of him. 

They ignored Barry as he continued counting the beat, their focus entirely on each other. They both knew how to dance, even if Izzy had received more training on that front than Gal, but Barry had insisted that they needed to practice for the big day. 

Neither of them had really complained. This part of wedding planning they could both get behind. 

He held her close and moved them deftly around the ballroom. 

“I dreamed about this,” Isabella said softly. 

“Is that right?” Galavant asked, pushing her away for a twirl before pulling her back into him. “You know, I did too. It was a rather upsetting musical number at the time, but the dance was lovely.” 

Isabella giggled. “That it was.” she brought her arms up around his neck and moved in closer. “I’m glad this is real,” she murmured against his chest. 

“Me too,” he said in a low whisper as he tightened his arms around her. They swayed together even as the music stopped. 

Barry didn’t have the heart to stop them, so he gestured to the band to start the song again. 

\-----

“Dad?” Gal said, and it was with a tentative, but joyful smile on his face that he gestured towards Izzy. “I’d like you to meet Princess Isabella of Valencia, my fiance.” 

Arnold Galavant bent low over Isabella’s hand and kissed it gently. “Welcome to the family, Princess.” 

She smiled widely and returned the sentiment, happy to be so accepted by Galavant’s father. 

“I knew it would be so, son,” Arnold said, clapping a hand on Gal’s shoulder. “It brings me joy to see you so happy.” 

“Thanks, Dad,” Galavant said, standing up taller under the praise. 

“Have you eaten?” Arnold asked, addressing them both. “You really must join us for lunch.” 

Later, after Isabella had excused herself from lunch, but his dad had asked to stay behind for a private word--where he tried his best to express his pride and happiness--Galavant found her looking at the tapestries his father had made of him. 

“Is this you?” Isabella asked, and Gal knew, just from the tone in her voice, that he was about to be teased. 

“It is.” 

“You’re adorable.” 

“Adorable? I like to think I’m rather dashing, Princess.” 

Isabella glanced back and threw him a teasing smile before turning her attention back to the tapestry. “Well, yes, now, you can be occasionally dashing, but look you were so small!” 

“Occasionally?”

She waved him off and continued looking at the tapestry. 

She glanced over at him, to see his arms crossed, and looking just about done with everything. 

“Does this bother you?”

Gal dropped his arms, leaving them to hang loosely at his side, and shook his head. 

“Not really. My dad and I didn’t have the best relationship growing up, so it means a lot that he cared enough to make it. I’m not sure how I feel about being called adorable though.” 

“Well, you were,” she said with a smirk, before walking over and leaning up to wrap her arms around him. 

“I’m glad we came here. Thank you for bringing me. You know my family and where I grew up and how I came to be who I am today, but it was nice to have this glimpse into your past.” 

“I confess I am more interested in our future than my past,” Galavant said in a low voice as he moved his arms around to pull her closer to him. 

Izzy’s smile grew wider, and she pushed up on her toes to press her lips to his.

\-----

“Are you busy?”

Isabella looked up from the scroll she was reading as Galavant walked into the library. She shook her head. 

“I can finish this later, why?”

“Want to go for a ride? I have something to show you.” 

Normally, she would have said yes without any hesitation. Any time spent with her fiance was a blessing with how busy they both were now. He was wearing his “I’m charming and you want to do what I say” smile, though, and that always put her guard up. 

He laughed and put his hands up in defense at her wariness. “It’s nothing bad, I promise.” 

She stared at him for a few seconds longer, but relented when his smile softened and became more genuine. 

“I would love to,” she said rising from her seat and placing her arm in his. 

They were on their horses and riding away from the castle within the hour. 

They traveled at a leisurely pace, talking the whole journey. Gal slowed as they reached the ocean, and Isabella smiled at the smell of the water and sun on her face. “It’s beautiful, Gal, thank you for suggesting this.” 

He shook his head. “That’s not why we’re here,” he said before pulling his horse to a stop and dismounting. 

He grabbed her hand, and led her out along the beach. 

“Where are we going?” she asked, her tone playful. 

“Just wait,” he said, his voice filled with an exasperation that his smile belied. 

A small cottage, set off from the beach loomed in the distance, and the closer they got, the more excited and suspicious Isabella grew. 

“Gal, is that…” she didn’t want to say it out loud, just in case she was wrong. 

He nodded, and stopped, turning to face her fully. 

“I found us a cottage by the sea, just like we talked about.” 

Isabella felt her eyes grow damp. “It’s perfect.” 

“You haven’t even seen the inside yet.” 

They walked quickly to the house, hand in hand, almost running in their excitement to reach it. 

Galavant opened the door and stepped aside to allow her to walk in. It was small, but cozy, and Izzy could already see them living there, starting their lives there. 

“How did you find this?”

“Your parents suggested it, actually. They knew some people who were selling.” 

She didn’t feel like her heart could take much more love at that moment. 

“It’s in our price range, and I’ve been told it’s a perfect starter cottage.” 

“It’s beautiful.” 

There were two large windows that looked directly onto the beach, and the layout was open and airy. 

“We can always build on, once we need more room,” 

Isabella turned away from the window to face him. “For our seven children?” she said with a smile. It had become a routine between them, and while they would need to talk seriously about plans for the future, for now, she just wanted this moment. 

He nodded, his smile widening. “Or three.” 

\-----

Isabella stepped out on to the balcony and pulled her dressing gown more tightly around her. She had tried to go to bed early, so that she could be well rested tomorrow for when she married the love of her life, but sleep just wouldn’t come. 

The stars were bright tonight, the night air cool against her skin. She closed her eyes and leaned against the railing. How different things would be after tomorrow. 

“Couldn’t sleep?”

Isabella whirled around, a large grin blooming across her face at the sight of Gal leaning against the doorframe. 

“You’re not supposed to see me until the wedding tomorrow. It’s bad luck you know,” she said, her smile firmly in place, one brow arched. 

“Death himself couldn’t stop us from being together, I don’t think luck’s going to have much of a chance,” he said as he walked out onto the balcony. 

She fought back a shudder at the reminder of how close she had come to losing him. She’d felt his presence that day, but hadn’t realized it was really him, what the feeling had truly meant. She pushed those thoughts aside and instead leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“I can’t believe it’s really tomorrow,” she said softly. 

“I know. I thought it would never come.” 

The music started then, and she pulled back just as he started his verse. Looking up at him, waiting for her cue, she knew this was her real life happily ever after, and she couldn’t wait for it to start. 


End file.
